It was an Accident! I swear!
by Sela-Lovegood
Summary: Lily sighed. "Sirius Black, didn't your mother ever tell not to mess with things that could destroy the space-time continuim?" Sirius looked at the ground avoiding her glare. "Maybe."
1. My Bad

Lily Evans sat in the deserted Gryffindor common room studying for the upcoming back to school Charms test that Flitwick always gave out.

It was deadly quiet until-

"I'm tellin' ya, Moony; this is the best thing to happen to us!"

"And how, Sirius, did you acquire a Time Turner?" Lily groaned. Of course Black would've found some way to mess up this year as well. This time though, it just so happened to be about time. The door to the Boys' dorms opened and three of the miserable four entered the common room.

Without even looking behind her, Lily instantly knew who it was.

"What do you want, Potter?" Her voice rang in the empty silence.

"Why Evans, what are you doing up at this time of the night?" James's voice was full of happiness to see his favorite person.

"_I_am studying for the test that Flitwick is throwing at us tomorrow. What are _you_ three doing?" She turned to them raising her eyebrows eager to hear their excuse.

"Well, you see, Padfoot here," James began, "'found' a Time Turner and we were just looking at it." James gestured over to his friend who was on the verge of turning the small device.

"Black, I wouldn't do that!" Lily looked a bit scared.

"Please, Evans, I know how to work these things." Sirius waved her off as he started to turn the Time Turner.

"Sirius," Remus looked scared.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and the common room was empty.

* * *

Harry James Potter was finally getting the quiet he had been wanting for about two days now. And although many had survived, Harry was counting his losses.

Remus, Tonks, Fred, and even Colin had left empty holes in everybody's hearts along with the fifty others. Then he thought of all those whom had died in the first war.

Harry leaded back against the back of the chair and decided he was hungry.

He rushed up to the Boys' dorms and went into his room. All four boys in the room were asleep. He went over to his bed and grabbed his invisibility cloak which he had inherited from his father at the age of eleven. He threw it over himself and went back down to the common room to find Ginny Weasley settling herself on the couch in front of the warm fire.

Harry smiled and walked up behind her

"Boo!" Harry whispered in her ear and she jumped looking around.

"Harry Potter that was not funny!" She said through giggles. He pulled off the cloak and she saw he was smiling.

She walked behind the couch to him, "I think that's the first time in a while that you have genuinely smiled." He smiled again.

"Come to the kitchens with me?" She nodded and he threw the cloak over the two of them.

They walked to the portrait hole and when it opened and they walked out the Fat Lady looked baffled at the appearance of nobody. The young couple walked hand in hand and under the cloak the kitchen.

They were turning around a corner when they saw a flash of light and four people appeared. The two instantly realized who they were and Harry covered Ginny's mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Black! What did you do!?" Lily Evans practically screamed. There came a 'shushing' noise from nowhere.

"Hello?" A quite baffled Remus Lupin asked.

Harry removed the invisibility cloak and looked to the four time travelers.

"It's the middle of night. You've got to be quiet." Harry told them.

"Especially with all the people who are finally getting to sleep, like Ron." Ginny told them and Harry nodded.

"My name is Lily Evans," Harry smiled at her introducing herself, "It was September second, 1977 in our time. What year is it here?" She looked scared.

"May fourth," Harry choked, "1998." He finished.

All eight eyes staring at Harry and Ginny were wide open now.

"Please tell me you're kidding!" Sirius gasped. James looked around.

"Where's the Time Turner?!"

Ginny turned towards Harry. "We have to tell McGonagall!" She told him. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Minnie?" The three Marauders asked.

"Yeah," Ginny was confused.

"Wait," Lily stopped them. "How can we be sure we can trust them? They could be Death Eaters."

"Not likely." Harry told them.

"Alright then, what's your name?" Remus asked.

"Ginny Weasley," Ginny told them.

"Harry Potter," Harry looked at his dad.

"So you're my son?!" James looked ready to explode.

"Um, yeah."

"Who's your mum?" James asked looking at Lily.

"Potter, you can count me out of that equation."

"Well at least we know you four will get back to your own time." Ginny told them.

"How?" Sirius asked.

"Well you weren't able to then Harry would have gone 'poof' out of existence."

"Right, well I'd love to stand here and chat but, McGonagall would most likely want to know about this." Ginny nodded.

"What about Dumbledore?" Lily asked. Harry stopped dead.

"He, um," Harry didn't know if he should tell them. "He died. One year ago in a month." Harry tried to swallow the huge lump forming in his throat. He turned to the other four.

Their expressions were that of sorrow.

"Come on," Harry told them.

**

* * *

A/N: **Well I know that it was mostly dialogue but People need to converse. Just to keep it clear:

Lily, Sirius, James, and Remus are all from 1977 at the beginning of their 7th year so Lily still 'hates' James. I left out Peter simply because he's a douchbag.

Harry, Ginny, and the others are in the year 1998 approx. 2-3 days after the Battle of Hogwarts. I looked up the date on Wikipedia and it said that the Battle was from May 1-2 1998.


	2. Tofu Biscuits

"_And real soft- her voice was so soft, just like her eyes- she said, 'Kill the white bastard.' _"_And sure enough, they almost did."_

"Harry?" Ginny asked her voice soft and nearly silent.

"Hm," Harry replied looking around.

"Who's on patrols tonight?" Harry stopped.

"Andromeda," he choked. "Oh shit, Ginny!" Members of the OOTP had been patrolling the halls at night after the Battle.

He looked over to the four time travelers. Sirius and Remus stood out in the look.

"Andromeda," Sirius asked, "my cousin Andromeda?" Harry nodded.

"Here," he handed Sirius and Remus his cloak, "Put this on in case anyone finds us."

"But she has a daughter now, right?" Remus asked looking over to Harry.

"Yeah, and a grandson, Teddy." Ginny said and Harry smiled remembering the picture of the young baby with turquoise hair and chubby fists.

"But as part of the Order of the Phoenix she's patrolling the halls at night, especially with what happened about two days ago." Harry told them.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Never mind, we're here." Ginny stopped Harry from telling as they reached the Head's office.

"So is Minnie the Headmistress or what?"

"Not officially." Harry told them.

"Tofu biscuits." Ginny told the Gargoyle as it jumped aside. The rest of them snickered as they walked in.

"'Tofu biscuits'?" Sirius asked.

"He's spewing out passwords like crazy." Harry threw his head in the direction of the statue.

Ginny knocked on the door.

"Come in." came a woman's voice from the other side. Harry gestured Ginny forward but told the rest to stay.

Harry opened the door, "Professor, I know we weren't aloud to, but Ginny and I were walking to the kitchens and there was a flash of light and four time travelers appeared."

McGonagall's eyes widened at this news. "Oh! And who are they and when do they come from."

"September 2nd, 1977, I do believe. My Parents and Sirius and Remus." Harry told her.

"Mr. Potter, I do believe you were dreaming."

"Professor," Harry walked over to the door and opened it. And sure enough Lily Evans and James Potter were visible while Sirius removed the cloak keeping him and Remus invisible.

The old Professor didn't know what to say. All three Marauders smiled and yelled, "Minnie!"

"Oh my!" McGonagall grabbed the edge of her desk.

"You two," she pointed to Harry and Ginny, "explain this."

"Time Turner," James said.

"Flash of light," Remus explained.

"Sirius Black's fault." Lily told them. Professor McGonagall shook her head.

"This is all a dream! A dream induced by bad mead."

"Professor," Lily said quietly, "this isn't a dream. I mean, I wish it was, but we're really here." The rest just nodded.

"I suppose that you can stay until we can send you back. Miss Weasley you will show them to the Gryffindor Common Room and make sure nobody see's you. Mr. Potter," James turned around, "No, not you." He shrugged and walked away with the others.

"Harry, please avoid telling them as much as you can. I understand Mrs. Tonks is here with Mr. Lupin's son."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Andromeda has him up in the Hospital-"

"She must not know of Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin being here. Or Mr. Lupin must not know of Teddy."

"But Professor, how can I hide that. I'm Teddy's godfather-"

"Once again I must ask you to _try_."

* * *

"Yes, ma'am," Harry walked out of the office into the dark hall.

"Cherry Wine," Harry told the Fat Lady and the portrait door swung open. He walked into the common room and saw everyone was in there alright. But in addition was a very frightened and distressed Andromeda Tonks.

* * *

**A/N: **lol I love the whole 'Tofu Biscuits' came from the mind of my friend and neighbor Athea.

And that little quote at the top is from _That was Then, This is Now_ by S.E. Hinton and I'll be having quotes from either that or _The Outsiders_ at the beginning of each chapter. Maybe even a song quote or maybe, just maybe somethign from another book.


	3. That Means I'm Married!

_Half empty or half full it's still just a glass of water._

I'm sorry that it took so long and that this is so short, my 9A compostition class is draining me of my creativity! -Sigh- high school can go suck a juice box.

* * *

Andromeda turned to Harry with anger in her eyes.

"Care to explain this, mister?" Andromeda asked with her hands on her hips.

"It was a Time Turner accident that wasn't my fault." Harry tried.

"Yeah-huh. Well if it wasn't your fault then whose fault was it?" Andromeda glared at Sirius.

"Andromeda, you're my favorite cousin, I can not lie to you. It was all Moony over there. I tried to stop him, but you know, sometimes people can't be stopped." James was laughing and Lily was rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, like I believe that." She turned to Harry. "And you. I want you to go up the Hospital wing and watch your godson. Too much like his mother, that one." Harry smiled.

He left taking one last look at his parents and left.

Ginny stood up, "I'll go with him." She said walking out of the room.

James looked perplexed, "His godson?" He turned to Andromeda. "Whose kid is it?"

"My daughter's," Andromeda replied with a slight hiccup, "Nymphadora."

"But she's four!" Sirius protested.

"Yes, honey, in your time. Here she's twenty-five."

"Damn," Remus said.

"Wait," Lily stood up suddenly, "that means that we're at least thirty-eight here!"

"That means I'm married." Sirius smiled.

Remus snorted, "Yes, Sirius, you're married." The sarcasm was oozing from his voice.

"Anyways," James said, "Andromeda, what have we missed."

"Well, I'll tell you the biggest thing that has happened: Voldemort," Everyone except Sirius flinched, "died two days ago. That is why the castle seems empty; all the younger children had to be evacuated."

They heard the portrait door open and Harry and Ginny walked in with a small bundle in Harry's arms.

"He started to cry so Madame Pomfry told us to bring him here." Ginny explained.

"Oh my God!" Lily squealed. "He is so precious." She took Teddy and his hair changed from a bright pink to a dark scarlet.

"Andromeda," Harry started, "I noticed that his eye color doesn't morph." Lily looked down at the baby's eyes. They were a light brown.

"Cute," Remus said, "Whose are they, I mean they have to be the color from a family member."

"His father," Andromeda told him.

"Must've been a real bloke to leave his kid." Everyone stared at Remus.

"What, I'm saying that he should be here with his kid instead of leaving it to the grandma. And why isn't his mom here either?"

"Both his mother and father are dead. They died fighting in the war against Voldemort."

"So stop dumping on them, Moony." Sirius said.

"Speaking of dads, am I a good one, to you, Harry, I mean." James asked anxious to hear that he was.

Harry felt a knot tighten in his stomach, "Yeah the greatest."

Lily walked over to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen. "You're lying, aren't you?" She asked looking him in the eye.

"Well Sirius is a great godfather." Sirius jumped up cheering.

"HA! Harry lies about James being a good dad but I get great godfather!"

Suddenly a door opened and Harry turned around to see Hermione mouth wide open. He grabbed her hand quickly and pulled to the nearest corner.

"Harry James Potter, what are they doing here?" Her voice was heavy with anger.

"There was a Time Turner accident in their time and now they're stuck here." She continued to glare at him. "What?"

She shook her head. "Should we tell Ron?" She asked.

Harry nodded, "Go tell him." He told her.

"What, no! Harry it's your parents, not mine!"

"Still, go get him and explain to him what I just did."

She left. Harry turned to see Sirius looking at the yearbook type books, obviously for his year.

"Sirius what are you doing?" Lily asked.

"Looking for our seventh year, I want to see if Hailey got away with what she did to me on the train."

"Who's Hailey?" A quite drowsy Ronald Weasley asked from the door. "'Mione's just told me that you lot are here. Nice to meet some of you."

Remus raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean by 'some of us'?"

"I've already met two of you." He shrugged.

"Dad," Harry choked on the word, "this is Ron Weasley, my best friend and that's Hermione Granger, my other best friend."

"Oi! I'm right here!" Ginny half-shouted at her boyfriend.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah, but you're my girlfriend, that doesn't count."

"Hey! This one's got my name in it!" Sirius yelped grabbing the book. He flipped through and stopped suddenly on a page. "HA! It looks like we were the last living things on Earth except you weren't imperiused!"

"Looks like he married Hailey." Lily said shaking her head.

"Alright, somebody please answer me here, who is Hailey?" Harry asked.

"Hailey White, she's my best friend-"

"And married Sirius."

Sirius shouted with joy and quickly covered his mouth. "Sorry!" he stage whispered.

* * *

To understand who Hailey is read my other fic 'Trials of Love'! Love you all!

~ Sela


	4. Guys, Where's Sirius?

_Directions to Llama-land:  
Left at the rainbow, Right at the unicorn. And if you've passed the penguin, you've gone too far._

OMG! Look, I know this is late and short, but I have an alibi! I also have many witnesses! No, I did not murder somebody, but Fishy is going to die soon... See below for what I've been doing since I last said I'd update!

Please do not read this if you're reading 'Trials of Love' unless you wish to know how things play out in that story.

* * *

Harry waited for the amount of people running down the stairs, but it didn't come. But he did hear the portrait door swing open.

"Everyone, hide!' he hissed. The Marauders and Lily all hid under the invisibility cloaks while Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all sat down. Andromeda sat down in the chair across from them with Teddy in her arms.

Harry turned around masking his face with that of confusion only to see Molly Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you kids were alright, but I see Andromeda has that covered." Molly smiled over to Andy and she smiled back. She was just about to leave when she saw the yearbook thing on the table.

"What's this?" She asked picking it up and turning to the first page. "Ah, it's Sirius's. You know I told George that he and Remus had been part of that little gang the twins worshiped. He was of course heartbroken, that the last of them died," she choked on the word, "just two nights ago."

"What I'm surprised about is that Sirius was married." Harry put in, hoping to get an answer as to when it had happened.

"Ah, yes, Hailey White. She was in the Order during the first war with Sirius and your parents. Poor thing, and just three weeks until she was due to have their first child." Harry's face paled.

_So _that's_ why he never told me about her_, he thought to himself.

"Well I better go, there's still planning to do for the funerals." She choked back the tears wanting to escape. The tears that wished to fall for her son who had lost his life to a man who had attacked her family one too many times.

"Now, all of you get some sleep, because frankly you three still look sleep deprived." She said pointing at the trio. With that she left.

"She's right, mate, you do need sleep." Ron said laughing as the time travelers revealed themselves.

"You know what, she is right," Lily began, "you guys do look sleep deprived." She said sitting in front of Harry. She gasped and leaned in closer and he leaned back away from her.

"What?" He asked; her face was a mix of shock, surprise, and something that would say she could be sick very soon.

"I think she's notice your eyes, Harry." Ginny told him. He laughed shakily as Lily pulled away shaking her head and saying 'no' repeatedly.

Sirius on the other hand was very pale. What was that Mrs. Weasley had said? Was it true? Was Hailey...dead? Had she died in the battle? No, she had said that she had died three months before something, but what had it been? Damn his short attention span.

"H-Harry, is what Mrs. Weasley said true? About Hailey, I mean." Sirius asked his voice slightly shaking.

"I never met her, so I don't know."

"If I am at all your mother- which I know I'm not-" Lily said saving herself," you would have met Hailey a bunch." Harry looked down at his feet.

"See! See what I mean!?" Lily half-shouted, trying to keep her voice down. "Its reactions like that that gives me the impression that me, or Sirius, or James are dead!" Harry looked up and met her eyes. _His _eyes. His expression told her everything she needed to know.

She sat down and all emotion was swept from her face. Sirius on the other hand had vanished. Ron was looking at an old clipping from the _Daily Prophet _dated October 25th, 1981. It was a news article. Dedicated to the one and only Hailey Alexandria White Black. It read:

_Believed to be the work of muggles or a psychotic death eater _("aren't they all?" Ron asked.) _Hailey Black was found murdered in her home Saturday, October 24__th__. Her husband, Sirius Black, had come home from work to find her on the floor with many stabbings covering her abdomen and chest._

_Sirius and Hailey had been expecting a child due in three weeks. Healers say that the first stab had been to the chest piercing one of her lungs. The sudden shock had sent her into premature labor. She was stabbed four more times and it is then that the Healers determined she died._ ("No, really?" Ron asked sarcastically. Lily glared at him through blurry eyes.)

"So, Sirius married Hailey, huh?" James asked his voice scratchy. Hell, could you blame him? His best mate was going to lose his wife to such a horrible death.

Remus looked around the room, Sirius was no where to be seen.

"Guys," Remus got everybody's attention, "Where's Sirius?"

* * *

Okay so, The Saturday before I said I'd update, I had a parade and football game to go to (I'm in marching band). On Sunday (when I should have updated) I had to clean my room. It was not a pretty sight. Last week we had parent/teacher meeting things and I got a C in math so that killed my updating for that week. And this last weekend I had to go to a wedding. no Internet, no computers, nada. (I also discovered watching Star Trek The Original Series on You Tube, haha). Oh and before all that I was majorly sick.

Hopefully I'll update quicker next time! -nervous laugh-

Happy Thanksgiving!

~ Sela


End file.
